National Military Establishment Conference (Level)
Game Info Level: National Military Establishment Conference Time: January 13, 2948, 9:45:07 pm and counting Place: Washington DC, White House Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment﻿﻿ Transcript ''This is mainly a large cinematic scene *''Private James Connar, Cpl. Dunn, Sgt. Bacon, Cmdr. Steve Ramirez, Michael Konar, Andromeda Vadum, Xel Vaxum, Private Zuka Chevamee, Major Josh Konaree, Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Michael Lorenzo, RyanRyan KortivKortiv, are all in a Cargo Helicopter leaving the Washington Dulles International Airport *''Inside the helicopter, they fly over Washington DC. The player turns to look at Michael Konar, who is peering out the window.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon': This is it James...were going to the White House buddy. *'Private James Connar': How exciting... *''The helicopter lands on a busy tarmac just outside the Pentagon'' *''They walk outside and meet up with Sangheili forces, FBI, Secret Service and other allies, as blackhawks fly over.'' *'US Army Ranger MP': Your convoy is ready! We have to leave! *''Sanghili forces solute as Michael Konar and Andromeda Vadum step outside'' *'Sangheili force': Sir! *'Commander Ramirez:' We’re late. *'Cpl. Jacobs': I know. *''They are escorted by FBI personel across the tarmac. A Secret Service agent opens the door and they climb into a limousine with a US Army General, and the Secretary of Defence. Private James Connar shakes his hand'' *'Private James Connar': Secretary... *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': Nice to see you, sir *''The General shakes Cmdr. Ramirez's hand'' *'General': Commander... *''General shakes Michael Konars hand'' *'General': Michael... *''General shakes Andromeda's hand'' *'General': Andromeda... *''The convoy moves out.'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': You should all know, that the universe, is at risk. The President is ready to brief you on your mission...as well as the enemy. The men are tough, so can you handle it? *'Private James Connar': It shouldn't be too hard. *'Cpl. Jacobs': Shouldn't be a problem either. *''Convoy is shown traveling along the highway to the whitehouse'' *''The convoy stops in front of the whitehouse gate, which is considered a checkpoint'' *''Secret Service men approch the limo, scaning the inside as a Secret Service agent talks to the driver. Other Secret Service men check inside from the windows and trunk'' *'Secret Service Agent' (into collar microphone): Clear... *''The Secret Service agents opens the gates and the limo continues to drive, stoping in front of the White House front enterece. The agents open the door and everyone except the driver steps out.'' *'Secret Service Agent '(into collar micophone): ''There here. *''They all reach the front door entrence *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': Here for, POTUS *'Secret Service Agent' (Into collor microphone): VIP's *''Time slows as Pvt. James makes eye contact with David Capone (disquised as a Secret Service Agent) who smiles directly at James'' *'Private James Connar' (Voiceover): That's not possible. *''Time returns to normal'' *''The group reach another checkpoint in the White House Entrence Hallway'' *'Secret Service Agent': We'll need to check for weapons. *''A group of agents check each individual for weapons, they finish up in a couple seconds'' *'Secret Service Agent' (Into collar microphone): Weapons clear... *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': We are here for Cement Mixer *'Checkpoint Clerk': Okay... *''While they wait the player faces Sgt. Bacon'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon '(Whispers): Hey, doesn't this remind you of Black Ops. *'Private James Connar' (Whispers): Yeah... *'Secret Service Agent': What! *'Sgt. Brian Bacon': I said, hey, wonder if the agents get ticked off. *'Private James Connar': Pft, yeah. Laughs *''The Agents looks away and talks with another agent'' *'Checkpoint Clerk '(Into phone): There here for Clement Mixer...POTUS. *''The men walk on, crossing the Cross Hall and entering the Blue Room. Mathew Wilson gestures about the blue room'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': During the Clinton administration, the Blue Room has been refurbished, but, it seem that it has been refurbished about ten times, maybe, during other previous administrations. *'Private James Connar '(Voiceover): Who was that guy...he, smiled right at me, as if he had something planned. *''They make their way to the truman balcony, then head outside where there is a few men in suits guarding a door'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': DREADNOUGHT *''The men nod as they step away from the door. Mathew Wilson leads the way inside to a basement. They head towards a door which is guarded by men in suits'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': PROMETHEUS *''The men nod and step away as Sec Def Mathew Wilson opens a door'' *''The group head down a flight of stairs and into a tunnel system, which is guarded by armed US Army MP's scanning the halls and guarding the doors.'' *''They approach door guarded by an armed US Army MP'' *'Mathew Wilson': Union, Echo, Golf *''The men nod their heads and step aside and Mathew Wilson leads the way in'' *'US Army MP' (into radio): VIPs. *'Dispatch': 10-4, Alpha 6-Niner. *''The group enters into another long hallway, as US Marine MP's notice the group, and then get back to work. Armed, US Marine MP's in dress uniforms are guarding the doors, holding polished M1 Garands.'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': These halls are the White House's underground tunnel system, established from 2001 through 2008, construction for this massive underground complex, was designed to facilitate a more orderly entrance for visitors, as well as the president. *''The group reach a door guarded by an armed US Marine MP in dress uniform holding a polished M1 Garand'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': India, Zero, Four. *''The US Marine MP nods, opens the door and steps away. They group step into the Situation Room'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': Gentlemen. *''The everyone sits down in a chair, with Andromeda, Michael Konar, still standing. Private James Connar sits next to where the president will sit'' *''Michael Konar leans against the wall, standing with his arms crossing'' *''Andromeda leads agains the ajacent wall, standing with legs crossed'' *''A US Army General enters the room and approaches Mathew Wilson, and shakes his hand'' *'US Army General': The President will be right with you. *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': Okay, General, thank you. *''The General exits the room and time slows down.'' *''There is a flashback of James making contact with David Capone. As James enters the White House, David Capone smiles at James. The flashback ends resuming James's viewpoint'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon': Overwhelming? *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': Not yet. *''Secretary of Defense Mathew Wilson smiles and looks at the door. As President David Monroe opens the door, Mathew Wilson quickly stands up, then everyone stands'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': Mr. President. *''Mathew Wilson shakes President David Monroe's hand, and then gets 4 files from the president'' *'Private James Connar': Great honor, Mr. President. *'President David Monroe': Everyone, can sit...Lets get started. *''Everyone besides the elites sit down.'' *'President David Monroe': Gentlemen, you are the best of the universal forces, this planet despiritely needs your help. *''Sec Def Mathew Wilson slaps down a picture of Sangheilios, in ruins, on the table infront of the player'' *'President David Monroe': Few days ago, satalite image picked up war on the planet, signifying a terrorist attack. Mobilization has been counter-acting the threat. *'Michael Konar': We are, trying to. Their forces are strong. *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': You should all know who your enemies are, and what you'll be dealing with. *''Sec Def Mathew Wilson lays 4 files on the table, in front of the player'' *''The president opens up Fernando Hernandez's file'' *'President David Monroe': Fernando Hernandez...im sure some of you already know him. *'Xel Vaxum': Yes. *'Cpl. Jacobs': Appearently. *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): Intel indicates that Fernando became friends with Gorbachov, becoming colleagues, then expanding his friendship with others. *''Shows flashes and then shows Fernando Hernandez shaking hands with Grobachov. Then he talks with Muhammad and the Mafia'' *'President David Monroe' (Voiceover): He plotted to destroy the world using, a special weapon, which we are unsure of, exterminate all species in the universe. *''A flash shows Fernando in a lab, as scientists in the background are seen killing plants, by pouring chemicles on them'' *'President David Monroe' (Voiceover): Later, began targeting big areas for this so called, Biochem, targeting China, Tokyo, as well as our eastern sea board. *''Then another flash shows Biochem in Tokyo, and it moves in on running SWAT, pointing their guns on Fernando, as they stop and he smiles. '' *''The flash resumes to James's viewpoint'' *''The president opens up Dimitri Khrushchev's file'' *'President David Monroe': Khrushchev. *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): Gained ranking in the Red Army, intel given by the Russian PM. *''Shows flashes of Khrushchev in the Red Army, leading battle tanks and troops'' *'President David Monroe' (Voiceover): He took over the capital, as well as the Kremlin *''It then flashes to Khrushchev violently taking over the capital, as well as the capital building, raising and waving Ultranationalist flags'' *'President David Monroe' (Voiceover): Khrushchev oversaw the building of the Space Station as part of the Soviet Destruction Program in Space. *'Andromeda Vadum '(Voiceover): That's where we came in. *''There is another flash which shows Khrushchev overseeing the construction of the Space Station, and then pans to Sangheili forces moving in on the Space Station'' *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): Right. After the war, Khrushchev planned to gather all remaining parts of the Dark Juggernauts in Sangheilios, using the Russian NEVEC Ship. *''It then flashes to Khrushchev gathering all the remaining Dark Juggernauts '' *'President David Monroe' (Voiceover): He used scientists to finish what Grobachov started *''Pans to scientists mixing chemicles'' *''Flashes resume James's viewpoint'' *'President David Monroe': Which, is unknown at this point. *''The president pulls out Muhammad Saf-Halad's file'' *'President David Monroe': Muhammad Saf-Halad...Rangers. Im sure you already met. *'Private James Connar': When do we kill him. *''Sec Def Mathew Wilson and President David Monroe both look at the player'' *''Sec Def Mathew Wilson smiles'' *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': We're glad to have you here with us James. *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): During the violent coup d'état, Muhammad was just a Commander in the Iraqian military led by Khaled Al-Sahad. *''Shows flashes and then shows Muhammad as a Commander (in disk 2) following Khaled Al-Sahad'' *'Private James Connar '(Voiceover): He was killed, I...I saw it. And Muhammad escaped. *''Then it flashes to Khaled Al-Sahad being crushed by a collapsing building. Then it flashes to Muhammad, jumping over a chain link fence and escaping'' *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): Sangheili Marines found Zuka, beaten up, but alive. He killed Zuka's allies and the President of Saudi Arabia. Days later, he was tracked down by US Army Rangers. *'Private James Connar' (Voiceover): In Baghdad Iraq. *It flashes to a behind the shoulder veiw of Sangheili Marines helping Zuka up. It then shows Muhammad Saf-Halad executing President Mohammad'' Reza Rahimi. Flashes to him escaping'' *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): Exactly. He is now the new leader of the Al Kadhum, a military force. We were advised by the CIA, that Muhammad started a genocide in Baghdad, seizing the city, but when SOST got there, they were eliminated in a firefight. *''Flashes to Muhammad Saf-Halad, dressed in a general uniform, soluting as Al Kadhum forces march in a military parade. It then flashes to men in suits, answering telephones, and then flashes to helicopters, landing and SOST troops exiting, storming the desert city area. A firefight breaks out. '' *'Private James Connar' (Voiceover): The bastards. *''SOST are overwhelmed and easily killed by the Al Kadhum's firepower, of new weaponry.'' *'President David Monroe' (Voiceover): Muhammad and the Ultanationalists, took over the planet, and took Zuka, killing his family. And as far as we know...his location, is unknown. *''Flashes to Al Kadhum and Ultranationalist forces invading and attacking Sangheilios. Then a satilite view of a helicopter is tracked down and zoomed in.'' *''Flashes back, and resumes James's viewpoint'' *'President David Monroe': This person shouldn't be hard to deal with. *''Opens up David Capone's file'' *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): David Capone. *''Flashes show David Capone and the Broadway mafia exiting their vehicle'' *'President David Monroe' (Voiceover): Head of the Broadway Mafia. *''Flashes show David Capone and the mafia entering the Treasurey, through the back'' *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): Him along with his men, known as, The Broadway Mafia *'Sgt. Brian Bacon '(Voiceover): Pft. What kind of name is that!" *'Private James Connar '(Voiceover): Lighs, camera, action. *''Flashes to David Capone and his men make easily gun down guards as they approach the vault'' *'President David Monroe '(Voiceover): Dedicated to smuggling and boot-legging liquor, and other illegal activities *''Does a snapshot of the Broadway Mafia smuggleing drugs from a cargo ship'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon' (Voiceover): *Laughs* Boot-legging *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson '(Voiceover): Focus. *'President David Monroe': (Voiceover): While in Chicago, FBI noticed that he returned to New York. He reluctantly became involved in his family's criminal enterprises, taking over and becoming head of the Mafia. *''Flashes to men dressed in suits, in a Crown Victoria Ford. They watch a Lincoln Town car drive past them.'' *''Flashes resume James's viewpoint'' *'President David Monroe': Gentlemen, and Sangheilian's, we are in great danger from the evil team that you have been informed about today. Our world's, and universe. *''The president scans the room back and forth'' *'President David Monroe': Our very way of life is at risk. I am told that you are the best forces that we have, including the SOST, ODST, and Spartans. *'Sec Def Mathew Wilson': You will need to be. *'President David Monroe': No, they are, going to be. *'Private James Connar': The best, Mr. President. *'President David Monroe': Gentlemen, take care,and good luck. *''Everyone gets up and salutes the president, then leave'' *''As the player leaves the screen darkens'' Category:Levels